1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety clasp for jewelry chains or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a safety clasp for jewelry chains or the like wherein an additional, safety mechanism will prevent the clasp from becoming unfastened in the event that the primary mechanism fails or is unfastened.
2. Prior Art
Safety clasps for jewelry chains are well known and come in a few standard varieties. Typically, a male or tongue portion is received within a barrel or female portion. The tongue portion has a leaf spring providing a force to separate a pair of legs. The barrel portion will have a cavity and a shoulder or shoulders near the opening of the cavity.
In order to fasten the clasp, the tongue portion of the clasp will be inserted in the barrel while the legs are compressed or squeezed together. When the tongue portion is inserted fully, a free end of the leg will move past the shoulders. When the legs are released the leg of the tongue will be forced against the interior of the barrel and will not be able to be withdrawn past the shoulders until the legs or leafs are pressed together again and withdrawn. Various prior patents disclose variations on these typical jewelry clasps.
Valikov (U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,537) discloses a jewelry clasp which includes a keeper or barrel for receiving a folded spring tongue. The tongue has a pair of ledges or recesses to catch on the barrel when inserted therein.
Ode (U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,692) discloses a two-part clasp body and engaging member. The engaging member is a leaf spring which has a transverse slot across the leaf spring.
Guanche (U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,885) discloses a safety clasp comprising a catch plate, a latch to be engaged and disengaged from the catch plate. The tongue has a pair of recesses to catch on the barrel.
Geldwerth (U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,517) discloses a keeper with a top recess for receiving a catch which has an actuating pin.
Geldwerth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,I70,809) discloses a jewelry clasp comprising a barrel and a spring clip with an upstanding top protrusion. The spring clip is inserted into the barrel and is engaged by the clip's protrusion.
Geldwerth (U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,854) discloses an example of a cylindrical jewelry clasp. A barrel with a retainer clip and a recess receives a male member having a spring clip with an upper protrusion and a side pin. An external secondary or supplemental clasp is provided as a safety mechanism. While the external secondary clasps are functional, they require significant additional manipulation as well as additional gold and manufacturing time.
It has been found that the primary clasp may become disengaged for a number of reasons. The clasp may become stuck on clothing so that the legs are accidentally compressed and the tongue is withdrawn. Additionally, the tongue may not have been fully inserted initially so that the primary safety clasp mechanism is not engaged.
Although the idea of an additional or secondary clasp mechanism has been employed, there has been no suggestion of an additional secondary safety clasp mechanism which is a part of the primary tongue or leaf spring and will act in the event of failure or unfastening of the primary safety clasp.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a clasp for a jewelry chain or the like having a leaf spring insertable into a barrel and which includes a primary clasp mechanism along with a secondary clasp mechanism, both of which are formed from the leaf spring itself.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a clasp for a jewelry chain or the like wherein the secondary clasp mechanism will only be activated in the event of failure or unfastening of the primary clasp mechanism.